Despúes de todo, cumplimos nuestra promesa
by LolitaMick14
Summary: "Amar ya no lo es todo para ti, la persona que amabas se ha apartado de tu vida, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar que el amor te encuentre a ti pero tu no a él pero ¿Que sucedería si está más cerca de lo que tu crees?" ¡HISTORIA RE-SUBIDA! AU. Contiene Phinabella, Ferbella y Phinerb. Si no es de su agrado NO ENTRAR. Los amo :3
1. Prólogo

**¡HISTORIA RE-SUBIDA!**

Buenas noches, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Phineas and Ferb** pertenecen a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

Amor.

Una palabra extensa de significado, una definición que semánticamente abarca todos los aspectos.

Amor de madre y padre.

Amor de hermanos.

Amor de amigos.

Amor de una mascota.

O amor hacia alguien que aún no conoces en su totalidad.

Hablemos de este último.

Cuando solo es de uno, un amor no correspondido; es amargo, penoso, hiriente y destructivo.

Es el peor criminal que existe: te secuestra, te engaña, incluso te ilusiona y después... después te mata. Es como acariciar un rosal con espinas y seguir haciendo lo aun sabiendo que puede crear heridas que pueden lastimar.

Pero ¿Realmente solo es sufrimiento y dolor?

El amor puede ser la más injusta de todas las emociones. No te deja vivir, pero al mismo tiempo, te impide morir. También puede catalogarse como el sentimiento más humilde y maravilloso del mundo, es la mayor expresión de afecto que puedes ofrecer; es una delicia, es una dulzura incalculable, una llama vigorosa, es una alegría inigualable, la luz que ilumina tu oscuridad, la fuerza que a tu alma da de poder en pie continuar.

Es algo que te toca en el corazón, es difícil explicar e imposible de olvidar. Sólo hay dos palabras con las que se puede expresar, y esas son: "Te Amo".

Te amo.

Fueron dos palabras que ella me dedico y yo rechace ingratamente.

Su amor era totalmente mío, me pertenecía y lo peor de todo es que yo sentía lo mismo.

He aquí la pregunta, ¿Por qué la rechace?

Orgullo, miedo… no lo sé. Tal vez simplemente soy un idiota al pensar que la belleza física era todo lo que caracteriza a una persona; si, es importante pero los sentimientos sobrepasan esa característica.

Tuve que sufrir años de dolor para darme cuenta que nunca debí rechazar este sentimiento que emanaba de mí, tuve que llorar día y noche para darme cuenta del profundo amor que sentía, tuve que perderla para darme cuenta lo mucho que era importante para mí, y para "mi suerte", me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Desde entonces mi vida ha sido infierno, mis ganas de vivir se fueron, la única persona que había amado se había ido para siempre.

Pero después de tanto tiempo halle la esperanza, volvieron a surgir las ganas de amar porque pude encontrar a la persona que amaría y me acompañaría por el resto del camino que aún me faltaba por recorrer.

Estuvo conmigo desde el principio y lo estará hasta el final.

Pues del odio nace el amor.

Y ese amor crecerá para que así los dos…

Podamos cumplir nuestra promesa.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

En este espacio me dedicare a responder los reviews de cada capítulo.

Espero que este pequeño **Prólogo** haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

 **¡Mickeylove14 fuera, paz!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Seamos amigos

**Phineas and Ferb** pertenecen a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

 **Nombres desconocidos** pertenecen a: **Mickeylove14.**

* * *

 **Después de todo, cumplimos nuestra promesa**

 **Capítulo 1:** Seamos amigos

Era el año 2012, estábamos en el frío mes de noviembre, incluso recuerdo el día exacto; miércoles 21. Cualquiera diría que sería un día como otro, pero para mí fue el primer día en el que entablamos una conversación, una conversación que cambio toda mi vida, porque yo, Phineas Flynn de 12 años de edad, conocí el verdadero significado de cierta palabra denominada: Amor.

Al menos fue lo que creyó el destino.

Estábamos en clase de Biología y la profesora nos aplicaría la última actividad del Segundo Bimestre antes de dejarnos el Proyecto Final, consistía en trabajar en parejas y resolver un pequeño cuestionario del libro, si, una actividad muy fácil. Lamentablemente la maestra eligió con quien íbamos a trabajar, demasiado pesado a mi parecer porque yo después de los tantos meses que habían transcurrido desde el ingreso a la "Secundaria de Danville" hasta ese día, por fin había obtenido el valor suficiente de pedirle a Rackel Tirano, la chica más bonita de mi grupo, que ella y yo formáramos una bella pareja… de compañeros, claro.

La profesora dicto la sentencia, digo, los apellidos y nombres de los compañeros con los que íbamos a trabajar, y afortunadamente me había a tocado una chica, la cual no era Rackel.

Si les soy sincero, iba dejar que mi compañera, la cual no sabía quién rayos era, hiciera todo, si no era la chica que me gustaba, no valía la pena esforzarse para impresionar a alguien con mi inteligencia.

Pero nunca me espere lo siguiente.

\- Phineas ¿Cierto?

Tapando mi cuerpo con su sombra, ahí estaba, la chica con la que trabajaría y la que porta el nombre de: Isabella García-Shapiro.

\- Si, y tú eres García ¿No?

\- No es necesaria tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme Isabella — sonríe y toma asiento en un pupitre vacío que está a lado mío.

Rayos, que bella sonrisa. No, espera ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué no te había visto antes? — pregunto, tratando de ignorar el bello rostro de la chica morena — ¿Acaso eres nueva?

Mi pregunta es respondida con una simple mueca de disgusto.

\- No, he estado aquí desde que inicio la Secundaria.

\- Oh lo siento, a veces soy muy poco observador — me sonrojo mientras sobo mi nuca apenado.

La verdad es que es una mentira, soy muy buen observador solo que ahora muero de nervios con la sola presencia de esta chica, y ni si quiera sé el motivo.

\- Lo acabo de notar – medio sonríe – ¿Podemos empezar?

\- Claro – abro mi libreta.

Tengo que admitir que no puedo prestar atención, trataba de dar respuestas con coherencia a las preguntas que me hacía, pero estaba perdido en la extraordinaria belleza de mi compañera Isabella, tenía ojos azul marino, pestañas largas, labios rosados y gruesos (sin exagerar), cabello negro como la misma noche y su piel morena, Dios, se ve tan suave que tengo esas ganas irremediables de querer tocarla, tenía que admitirlo, era mucho más hermosa que Rackel.

Ella muerde el lápiz e infla los cachetes de una manera muy tierna mientras frunce ceño, pensativa.

Si, definitivamente mucho más hermosa.

\- Phineas ¿Tu qué crees?

\- ¿Ah? – mierda, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba hablando – ¿Que sucede?

\- De lo que te acabo de preguntar ¿Que acaso no me estás poniendo atención? – me mira enojada, su voz es tan linda incluso con ese tono de enojo... ¡Ya Phineas, concéntrate!

\- Si – tartamudeo – solo que ya me dio hambre.

Sostiene la mirada con la mía por un rato sin ninguna expresión, entonces sonríe.

Pronto perderé la cordura si sigue sonriendo de esa manera.

\- Bueno, si esa es la excusa por la cual no me estás haciendo caso – busca dentro de su mochila, saca un sándwich envuelto en papel y bolsa, y me lo extiende – toma.

Su almuerzo, ella me está ofreciendo su almuerzo, realmente no sé como reaccionar a esto solo siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento o tal vez muera de un paro de lo rápido que está latiendo. Aun así, lo aceptare con gusto.

\- Gracias – tartamudeo y lo agarro.

La hora se fue volando, faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que iniciara el receso y ya teníamos que entregar el cuestionario, el cual fue contestado en su mayoría por Isabella todo porque no pude concentrarme en toda la clase por la misma.

Lo sé, patético.

Decidimos formarnos para la revisión del trabajo; una fila algo larga, ella adelante y yo atrás, y mientras esperábamos en un silencio algo incómodo, fui yo quien inicio la conversación.

\- Entonces ¿Con quién convives?

Me mira y alza una ceja, confundida.

\- Si, ya sabes ¿Con quién te juntas durante los recesos?

\- Ah… con Gretchen, Adyson y Ginger.

\- ¡¿Hablas enserio?! – la miro incrédulo.

\- Ah ¿Si…? ¿Por qué no hablaría enserio? – me mira con extrañeza.

\- Es que – tartamudeo – nunca te había visto con ellas.

Ríe con burla.

\- No siempre voy a estar con ellas; también suelo leer durante los recesos, claro, en lugares donde no esté tan concurrido de alumnos, así es mucho más tranquila la lectura, además de que ellas a veces no me esperan y por eso a veces prefiero estar sola.

\- Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- Si, supongo – con eso da fin a la conversación.

Nuestro turno para revisión llego y al estar ya nuestra calificación, ella se retira a su lugar al igual que yo para guardar nuestros cuadernos, pues la campana sonó para indicar que ya era la hora del receso. Ella iba directa a la salida, pero antes de perderse en el tumulto de compañeros, agarro su hombro deteniendo su andar.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – voltea, quita mi mano de su hombro con ¿Asco? Y me mira con desdén.

Ok, eso dolió.

\- Lo lamento, no me gusta que me toqueteen – cambia su mirada a una avergonzada a ver mi expresión de desconcierto – ¿Qué es lo que querías? – sonríe.

Por lo regular suele ser una persona carismática, creativa y "perica", por lo que llamaba mucho la atención de todas las personas a mi alrededor, era así como conseguía amigos sin necesidad de que yo me les acerca ese.

Pero esta primera y ÚNICA VEZ, eso, cambiaria.

\- Yo – tartamudeo, pone una mirada confusa pero luego ríe con suavidad al notar mi nerviosismo, poniéndome aún más nervioso y tartamudo – quiero que seamos amigos.

Me mira con sorpresa, pero al instante sonríe con mucha dulzura.

No miento, me derrito cada vez que hace eso.

\- De acuerdo.

Tranquilo Phineas, no te desmayes… ¡Acepto ser mi amiga! Ahora sí puedo decir que soy más feliz que un político en Navidad o más cuando recibí como regalo a mi mascota Perry el ornitorrinco.

Ok, tampoco exageremos.

\- Pero con una condición.

¿Condiciones? Oh no, no pensé que pondría condiciones para nuestra amistad.

\- La próxima vez que tú y yo trabajemos en equipo o pareja – se acerca hasta quedar enfrente mío y me mira con una mirada demasiada tenebrosa a mi parecer – más te vale cooperar porque lo que más me choca es la gente que se aprovecha y se integra al trabajo sin haber echo nada, y no creo que con tanto "10" en tu boleta y esa forma tan particularmente inteligente de hablar seas de ese porcentaje de personas, ¿Oh si Flynn?

\- No – tartamudeo, aterrado – no lo soy.

Vuelve a sonreír.

\- Entonces esta hecho, seremos amigos.

\- De acuerdo – sigo tartamudeando, ahora nervioso, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se voltea lista para irse, pero antes me dirige una breve mirada con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y característica que solo ella tiene, y hace brincar de emoción a mi pobre corazón.

\- Nos vemos después del receso, Phin.

Y se va, dejándome con una boba sonrisa.

\- Claro, _mi_ Izzy – me retiro del salón.

 _ **\- En el patio frente del edifico C -**_

Me encuentro buscando a mis amigos, lo cual es una tarea muy difícil porque hay una gran multitud de gente, y como no lo iba a ver, si la "Secundaria de Danville" es una de las escuelas más grandes de toda el Área Limítrofe.

Y no es por presumir, solo los mejores de los mejores entraban aquí, aunque a veces lo dudo porque la mayoría de mis amigos no están tan avanzados como yo en cuestión de Física, Química, Matemáticas, Lengua latina, etc.

Hasta les puedo decir que ya sabía hablar y caminar a la perfección a los 6 meses de edad.

Si, definitivamente soy genial.

\- ¡Flynn!

Mi cabeza mira en diferentes direcciones para ver de donde proviene aquel grito, hasta que lo encuentro. Al fin había encontrado a mis amigos.

\- ¿Qué paso Patrick, me extrañaste? – sonrió pícaro.

\- Sigue soñando, Flynn – me enseña el dedo de en medio.

Patrick Cirano, de piel bronceada, ojos de color ámbar, cabello azul oscuro y un poco más alto que yo; portaba el uniforme de la escuela cual conjunto era un pantalón gris, una playera blanca y un suéter negro con el escudo de la Secundaria. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que estábamos en la Primaria, ambos sobresalíamos con perfectas calificaciones y bastantes reconocimientos. Podría decirse que casi está a mi nivel.

\- Ya chicos, no vayan a empezar a pelear.

\- Pero – tartamudea – ¡Él fue el quien empezó, Sebastián!

\- Si, hermano, claro – rueda los ojos y ríe.

Sebastián Cirano a diferencia de su hermano su piel luce más blanca a no decir casi pálida, sus ojos son de un color grisáceo y su cabello de un color castaño con una singular mecha rubia que por lo que me ha contado, es genética de la familia Cirano. El suele más apacible y menos gruñón que Patrick, también considerado como uno de los mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela y como mi segundo mejor amigo. Si, él también está casi a mi nivel.

\- Como sea – gruñe Patrick al escuchar nuestras carcajadas – ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – dirigiéndose a mí.

\- La verdad es que…

\- ¡Phineas!

Esa voz, si, esa bella voz debe de ser nada más y nada menos que: Rackel Tirano, la chica que me gusta. Con su larga cabellera negra y ondulada, sus ojos como dos lagunas azules y esa piel tan blanca como la nieve, lleva puesto su suéter negro y falda gris de la escuela. Totalmente inteligente y lo más importante, hermosa. Viene corriendo hacia a mí con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey, Rackel! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mucho mejor, ahora que ya te veo – muestra una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Que dulce – le regreso la sonrisa.

\- Quería saber si tú y yo podemos salir a comer un helado después de clases – pasa un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja mientras me mira.

\- Estaría encantado.

\- ¡Genial! Hasta entonces – besa mi mejilla y se va corriendo junto a sus amigas.

Suspiro, que encantadora chica. En un momento a otro, pienso en cierta chica con cabello color azabache y de piel morena.

\- No… puedo… ¡CREERLO! – grita Patrick estupefacto, sacándome de mi trance – ¡Rackel Tirano, te invito a una cita!

\- Ni siquiera yo me lo puedo creer – dice Sebastián, impresionado.

\- No es para tanto – me siento en una de las bancas vacías del patio.

\- ¿No es para tanto? ¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?! – exclama alterado mi mejor amigo – ¡ES RACKEL TIRANO! ¡LA CHICA MÁS LINDA DE NUESTRO GRUPO!

\- Eso lo tengo muy en claro, Patrick – frunzo el ceño enojado.

Sebastián nota mi cambio de actitud y se sienta junto a mí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta, preocupado.

\- Creo – pienso un momento lo que voy a decir – que me gusta alguien más.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Patrick se sienta del otro lado con curiosidad.

\- Desde hace unos 20 minutos.

Mis amigos se miran entre si y luego su mirada vuelve hacia mí.

\- ¿Es linda? – pregunta Sebastián con emoción.

\- Pues…

\- Tal vez sea lindo – sonríe con picardía y burla.

Ambos estallan en risas.

\- Oigan ¡NO! ¡NO DIGAN ESTUPIDECES! – grito enojada y muy rojo de la vergüenza, los dos hacen un ademan para que continúe, aun riéndose – son un par de idiotas – susurro – Es linda, muy linda y es de nuestro grupo.

\- ¿Enserio? – Sebastián para de reír y me sonríe – ¿Quién es?

\- Si ¿Quién es? – pregunta mientras sigue riendo.

Suspiro – Isabella García-Shapiro.

La risa de Patrick para en seco y ambos hermanos me empiezan a mirar con mucha seriedad.

\- ¿Bromeas, cierto? – pregunta con burla Patrick.

\- ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así? – pregunto indignado.

\- Es que – Sebastián tartamudea – es la rara del salón.

Acaso escuche mal, Isabella ¿La rara del salón?

\- Bueno, contando a ese británico que suele faltar siempre ¿Cómo se llamaba? Federico, Fernando, Fe… ¡Ah, como sea! – grita Patrick – La cosa esta deberías empezar a olvidarte de García, es alguien que no está a nuestro nivel.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – pregunto muy enojado – ella es una persona muy dulce e inteligente, incluso en el trabajo de hoy contesto casi todo por mí.

\- Y ese casi todo, de seguro estuvo mal – me reta Patrick – mira, Rackel es mejor y se ve que está muy interesada en ti, así que no lo estropees solo por haberte fijado en una chica con la cual apenas acabas de rozar una pequeña conversación y que de seguro ¡NI LE GUSTAS!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡PERO NADA! – grita nuevamente – Rackel es de tu nivel, NO Isabella, punto.

Quedo callado con unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

\- Phineas – miro hacia arriba y ahí está Sebastián, enfrente mío – Patrick tiene razón, Isabella no es para ti.

\- Tal vez – trago duro y sonrió con pena – tengan razón.

\- ¡Así se habla hermano! – Patrick palmea mi hombro con emoción.

Estoy a punto de contestar, pero suena la campana avisando a los alumnos que regresen a sus respectivas clases.

\- Bueno ¡EL ULTIMO ES UN HUEVO PODRIDO! – Patrick grita y sale corriendo en dirección al edificio A.

\- ¡Patrick! ¡Espera! – Sebastián sale corriendo tras de él.

Veo desaparecer a mis amigos dentro de la multitud y suelto un enorme suspiro cargado de tristeza.

Tal vez tengan razón.

Creo que me precipite un poco al pensar que me gustaba Isabella, supongo que su belleza me impresiono tanto que olvide lo demás.

Si, definitivamente ella no está a mi nivel.

Me paro y empiezo a caminar hacia mi respectivo edificio.

En algún futuro, tres años exactamente.

Me arrepentiría de haber escuchado las palabras y de haber seguido los consejos de mis amigos.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA –**

Espero que les haya gustado el **Capítulo 1.**

 **Guest chapter 1. Jul 11:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el **Prólogo,** tu mensaje me animo mucho. Gracias :3

Los espero el siguiente capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

 **¡Mickeylove14 fuera, paz!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Ley de hielo

**Phineas and Ferb** pertenecen a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

 **Personajes desconocidos** pertenecen a: **Mickeylove14.**

* * *

 **Después de todo, cumplimos nuestra promesa**

 **Capítulo 2:** Ley de hielo

Desde que era pequeña, no he tenido una vida tan fácil. Apenas con 11 meses de nacida, mi padre, un buen hombre por lo que me ha contado mi madre, había muerto a causa de un tipo de cáncer extraño e incurable. Dejándonos a mi mamá y a mí en una total atmosfera de soledad y tristeza. Desde ese momento mi madre se las vio difícil, eran esos tiempos en donde era muy complicado encontrar trabajo, y más si no cuentas con algún apoyo familiar y vives en las cercanías de Nuevo México.

Con gran esfuerzo, mi progenitora logro sacarme adelante trabajando humildemente como mesera en un pequeño restaurante de comida mexicana; ella era una gran trabajadora por lo cual era muy bien recompensada con un salario, lo suficiente para pagar la renta del departamento, no faltaba la gente envidiosa que quería sacarla de ahí, obviamente no lo lograron hasta tiempo después cuando ya había cumplido los 5 años, fue cuando mi madre había sido despedida culpándola de un robo que ella nunca cometió.

La situación se tornó más negra cuando la señora a la cual le pagábamos la renta del departamento en donde nosotras vivíamos, le amenazo de que tenía que abandonar el lugar en una semana pues mi madre aun sin haber podido conseguir un trabajo estable no había podido pagar la renta durante tres meses. Y sin más remedido ambas tuvimos que empacar nuestras pertenencias para lárganos de ahí.

Obviamente tuvimos que abandonar la ciudad para buscar una mejor oportunidad, con el poco dinero que nos quedaba que no era más de tres mil, pudimos conseguir un pequeño cuarto de hotel en aquella ciudad llamada "Seattle", y con un poco de esfuerzo pudimos comprar un poco de comida.

Mientras embullia un pedazo de bolillo, le pregunte a mi madre, curiosa.

\- Mamá — me mira, mientras se arregla. Por lo que me explico, creo que va a una entrevista de trabajo — ¿Está será nuestro nuevo hogar?

Deja lo que está haciendo y suspira.

\- Isa — se siente en la cama a lado mío y acaricia mi cabello con cariño — esto es temporal, en lo que consigo un trabajo.

\- Eso lo sé, solo que — suspiro con tristeza y mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer — es tan rara esta situación.

\- Oh nena — limpia con su pulgar las lágrimas que salieron sin previo aviso — todo mejorara, yo conseguiré un empleo y con el dinero que me den compraremos una casa, pero es cuestión de tener paciencia, solo espera — sonríe con amor — y veras.

La miro con los ojos llorosos y sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, lo único que me consuela es que — vuelvo a soltar unas lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad — estoy aquí contigo, mami.

\- ¡OH ISA! ¡TU SI QUE SABES COMO ILUMINAR TODOS MIS DÍAS! — me estrecha entre sus abrazos con una felicidad explosiva y yo rio con alegría.

Las semanas pasaban tan rápido como si de una brisa de verano se tratara, y como había prometido mi madre, al fin había adquirido un trabajo que curiosamente era igual un restaurante mexicano, pero más elegante que el anterior con la diferencia de que trabajaba con gente mucho más amable y con una mejor paga. Sin embargo, este nuevo empleo se encontraba algo retirado de donde nos estábamos hospedando por lo cual mi madre tenía que dejarme a veces sola, o encargada con algunas de las empleadas del hotel (que por cierto, eran muy amables) ya que aún no podía entrar al colegio porque las colegiaturas eran algo altas para pagarlas por lo que tenía aprender en casa, perdiéndome el Primer Grado de Primaria, pero eso sinceramente no me incomodaba ya que no me gustaba estar cerca de otros niños o niñas, digamos que no era muy sociable. Creo que los únicos amigos que había obtenido a lo largo de toda de mi vida había sido la empleada del aseo que era de una de edad de cuarenta a lo mucho.

De ahí en fuera todo iba mejorando de a poco en poco, y al pasar los meses, mi madre al fin pudo juntar el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa no tan ostentosa y grande cerca de su trabajo, en la Ciudad de Danville. Y, por si fuera poco, después de mudarnos, mi madre me había inscrito por fin al Segundo Grado de Primaria con mis recién 6 años cumplidos.

\- ¿Lista para tu primer día de escuela? — pregunta mi madre mientras me pone un suéter color guinda.

\- Sinceramente — sonrió por un momento, pero hago un puchero, enojada — no quiero ir.

Ríe — todo saldrá bien querida.

\- ¡Es que no quiero estar entre tantos niñas y niños! Y más niños, son asquerosos — bufo.

\- Amor, no porque en las series de Televisión los describan de esa manera significa que en verdad son así.

\- Bueno, pero más vale prevenir ¿No? — sonrió traviesa.

Vuelve a reír — anda, que ya estás lista.

 _ **\- Enfrente de la Escuela Primaria de Danville -**_

Habían sido treinta minutos de viaje en autobús y al fin estábamos enfrente de la gran institución que se convertiría en mi escuela desde ahora. El ambiente parecía agobiante, en mi opinión; los niños y niñas se despedían de sus padres corriendo hacia la entrada y otros, espera ¿Por qué ese niño está aferrado a la pierna de su madre mientras llora? Debe ser de Primer año, aun asi, es simplemente ridículo.

\- Hija.

\- ¿Si, mami?

Me entrega mi mochila — Todos tus útiles están aquí, la señorita que está allá — señala la entrada de la escuela, y efectivamente, había alguien ahí mirándonos — es la subdirectora, ella te va a guiar al salón que te corresponde, pero antes de irte quiero que me prometas que te vas comportar y hagas el intento de hacer amigos.

\- Lo último no lo prometo — susurro.

\- Isa… — pone sus manos en la cadera mientras me mira severamente, me ha escuchado. Esas madres, con buen oído que hasta parece de un canino.

Refunfuño — de acuerdo.

\- ¡Perfecto! — junta ambas manos, sonríe — que tengas un excelente día, amor — me da un beso en la frente, y yo voy hacia donde está la subdirectora. Volteo una última vez hacia donde estaba mi madre y me mira sonriendo mientras sube al autobús.

Mientras camino a lado de la subdirectora y me habla sobre mi horario de clases, voy pensando en lo mucho que va a costar adaptarme a este lugar y con el hecho de que también tengo que hacer amigos.

Que basura.

La subdirectora se detiene enfrente de una puerta, toca y espera unos segundos hasta que abre una señora de unos treinta ocho años, creo que es mi Profesora.

\- Irma, ella es Isabella, la alumna nueva — me señala con una sonrisa — Isabella, ella es Irma, va ser tu Profesora de todas las materias que se te asignaron.

Asiento, despacio — Muy buenos días, Profesora Irma.

\- Oh que niña tan más educada — sonríe — pasa por favor, Isabella.

Entro y la subdirectora de retira, cierra la puerta, y, ahí viene la peor parte.

La presentación.

\- Alumnos y alumnas, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de clase ¿Por qué no dices tu nombre, querida?

Miro hacia el frente y literalmente tengo muchos ojos clavados hacia mí, esperándome.

\- Mi nombre es Isabella García-Shapiro, espero que nos llevemos… bien — tartamudeo un poco al final de la oración.

\- Toma el asiento vacío, dulzura — camino hacia mi lugar rápido y me siento — seguiremos con la clase de Matemáticas ¿Quién sabe cuál es…?

La clase sigue con normalidad, la Profesora explica las formulas básicas para sacar el área y el perímetro de las figuras geométricas, mientras realizamos algunos ejercicios, los cuales la mayoría para mí son… muy confusos. Las matemáticas nunca se me dieron bien, aun asi no dejo de intentarlo.

\- Alumnos, falta cinco minutos para que termine la clase de Matemáticas, necesito que terminen sus ejercicios o si no, no se los revisare otro día.

\- Oh no — vuelvo a borrar el resultado del último ejercicio, y empiezo a desesperarme — no puedo, no puedo…

\- Es 10.7

\- ¿Ah?

\- El área del triángulo es 10.7

Volteo hacia donde viene la voz y al posar la vista en uno de los asientos, me encuentro con un niño pelirrojo sonriente de ojos azules con la cabeza en forma de ¿Un triángulo?

Que curiosidad.

\- ¿Estas… seguro? — tartamudeo.

Su sonrisa se extiende, y me sonrojo.

\- Cien por ciento seguro.

Lo miro, desconfiada.

Ríe — Enserio, confía en mí.

Apunto el resultado algo insegura, y me dirijo al escritorio de la maestra para la revisión, ahora ya es mi turno.

\- Mm ok — revisa meticulosamente todos los ejercicios, y yo muerdo mis labios, nerviosa — Oh… — abre los parpados, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? — pregunto, alterada.

\- No puede ser — se recupera de la impresión — pudiste resolver el ejercicio cinco era uno de los más complicados; excelente trabajo, Isabella — me entrega el cuaderno, y sonríe — tienes diez.

\- Gracias — tartamudeo.

Voy de regreso a mi lugar, guardo el cuaderno de Matemáticas y saco el de Español Latino, el cual no sé porque lo estoy estudiando si es mi lengua materna; da igual, esperare la siguiente clase, pero antes.

\- Oye, tu, el niño pelirrojo — el voltea hacia mi dirección, y empiezo a tartamudear y ponerme roja — gracias.

Sonríe con alegría y superioridad, el rojo de mi rostro aumenta — de nada.

Asiento con una pequeña sonrisa, pero algo me dice que…

No quiero que se quede asi.

\- ¿Cómo… te llamas? — tartamudeo, nuevamente.

Me mira curioso, y luego sonríe.

Tan belleza en una sonrisa debe ser ilegal.

\- Phineas, me llamo Phineas Flynn.

Incluso su nombre es bonito, él es un niño bonito, nunca había visto a uno asi de bonito en todo lo que llevo de vida.

\- Tú, eres Isabella ¿No?

\- Ah… si — no dejo de tartamudear, que vergüenza.

\- Tu nombre es igual de bonito que tú — sonríe ampliamente.

\- Gracias — me pongo más roja mientras bajo la mirada hacia mi mesa.

\- Pero — me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? — pregunto, nerviosa.

\- Te falta algo… ¡Ahora vuelvo! — se levanta y sale corriendo fuera del salón antes de que pueda responder dejándome confundida.

-¿Que acaba de suceder?

Toca la campana indicando el cambio de clase; la Profesora da por comenzada la misma anotando algunos datos en el pizarrón y yo solo apunto lo más importante, pone algunos ejercicios de gramática los cuales resuelvo de inmediato porque como dije antes, es fácil para mí. Ya calificados mis ejercicios regreso a mi lugar y descanso mi cabeza en la mesa, mirando hacia ventana me pregunto ¿Dónde habrá ido ese niño y por qué no ha vuelto?

Nuevamente la hora ha terminado y ya es hora del receso, guardo mi cuaderno y lapicera en mi mochila, ya guardado todo me dirijo en dirección al patio de juegos con el pequeño almuerzo que me preparo mi mamá: un sándwich de jamón y un jugo de naranja. Veo jugar a los demás niños, unos juegan futbol soccer, unas niñas saltan la cuerda, y otros se divierten en los columpios y resbaladilla, y yo mientras me siento en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol para disfrutar mi comida.

Esto es agradable, el ambiente no es tan agobiante como pensé.

Creo que me puedo acostumbrar, lo malo es que no he podido hacer amigos, y como imaginaba nadie se acerca lo cual no me sorprende ya que siempre he sido una niña seria y este era el principal motivo por el cual nunca he tenido amigos, y ni siquiera lo intento, pero hoy quise cambiar eso ¿Y qué paso? Si, el niño huyo ¿A dónde? No lo sé.

\- Tal vez a Flynn, lo atropello un triciclo.

\- No, estoy vivo.

\- ¡Aaahh!

¿Desde cuándo está ahí parado?

Ríe a carcajadas — Lo lamento ¿Te asuste?

\- ¿Enserio lo preguntas después de causarme un maldito infarto? — pregunto, enojada con los puños apretados.

\- Oh, que vocabulario — se sorprende.

Gruño — ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tranquila, quería darte algo — busca dentro de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Darme… algo? — pregunto, curiosa

\- Mm… ¡Aja! Ten — me extiende un listón rosa con una enorme sonrisa — es tuyo.

\- ¿Un listón? — lo agarro y lo miro, extrañada.

\- Asi es — su sonrisa se hace más grande.

Falto a clases de Español Latino para traerme un simple listón.

Que detalle, un detalle que no entiendo del todo.

\- No te ofendas pero ¿Para qué querría un listón?

Su sonrisa se borra de inmediato.

Oh no, creo que dije algo malo. Bravo Isabella, acabas de perder tu única oportunidad de tener un amigo de tu edad.

\- Que tonto soy — susurra y se lleva la mano al mentón, pensativo mira hacia abajo.

\- No — tartamudeo — está bien, es un lindo listón y…

\- ¡Olvide atarlo! — me quita el listón y se voltea.

\- ¿Ah?

Trato de ver lo que está haciendo incluso me levanto del pasto pero él se aleja de mi cada vez que intento dar un vistazo.

\- Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo… con el listón? — pregunto, curiosa.

\- Solo… espera… un… segundo — entrecierran los parpados muy concentrado, abre los mismo con una sonrisa resplandeciente — ¡Listo! Am… — me mira — ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?

\- ¿Por qué? — alzo la ceja, confundida.

\- Solo… — muerde su labio inferior, sonrojado — hazlo.

Esos años creyendo que yo era la única arma de lindura, fueron años de tanta mentira. Este niño podría igualarme.

Tal vez.

\- Ok — los cierro.

De pronto siento su manos en mi cabello, y no solo eso, algo se desliza dentro de el, está haciendo un nudo ¿Acaso…?

\- Listo, abre los ojos.

Sigo su orden y cuando lo hago el niño pelirrojo tenía su celular con la cámara frontal activada enfrente de mí. Ahí estoy yo, ahora con un bello moño rosa atado sobre la cabeza.

Estoy atónita.

\- ¿Y… que dices? — pregunta, nervioso.

Tomo su celular, y me veo por unos segundos y acaricio con extrema delicadeza aquel adorno como si temiera que se fuera deshacer con el mínimo roce. Y es que si temía que pasara eso, porque era totalmente hermoso.

\- Es… me gusta.

\- ¿Enserio? — pregunta, sorprendido.

\- Si — muestro una sonrisa resplandeciente — es bellísimo.

Se pone rojo y empieza a balbucear cosas que no logro entender pero al final recupera la compostura y vuelve hablar normal.

\- Bueno yo pensé que te quedaría bien porque cuando te vi entrar al salón de clases — traga saliva — te me hiciste una niña muy bonita, y bueno — vuelve a balbucear un poco, y yo me pongo roja mientras habla — cuando te ayude en Matemáticas y luego me preguntaste mi nombre — empieza a resoplar, nervioso, hace que me ría — pensé en buscar un listón en la sala de maestros porque quería hacerle honor a tu belleza, y pues — traga de nuevo, y sonríe tímido — aquí me tienes.

Él busco este listón ¿Por mí?

¿Por qué… mi corazón late tan rápido?

\- Yo…

\- ¡¿Quieres ser mi amiga?! — grita.

\- ¿Ah? — abro los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Ah, perdón, creo que lo grite — se soba la nuca, avergonzado.

\- No, es que ¿Quieres que… seamos amigos? — tartamudeo — ¿Hablas enserio?

\- Si ¿Por qué no hablaría enserio? — me mira, curioso.

\- Es que, yo nunca… — hablo mientras voy bajando la cabeza.

\- Tu ¿Nunca qué? — sigue mirándome con la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos.

\- Nunca había tenido un amigo.

Pasan los segundos y no hay respuesta. Ahora si siento que lo he asustado pues ¿Quién querría ser amigo de una niña que nunca ha tenido uno en toda su vida? El solo pensar que este niño pelirrojo no quisiera serlo, tengo ganas de llorar.

\- Pues — sonríe con alegría — me alegra tener el honor de ser el primero.

Amigos, él en verdad ¿Quiere ser mi amigo? Oh, no sé en que momento he comenzado a llorar.

\- Oye — me mira preocupado y se acerca para limpiar las lágrimas que estaban recorriendo mis mejillas, sonríe con dulzura — no llores, que eso te quita lo bonita.

Río.

Es lo único que puedo hacer en ese momento, porque al fin tenía un verdadero amigo.

\- ¡Genial! — se aleja y extiende los brazos hacia arriba, muy alegre — ¡Ahora que ya somos amigos! Te presentare a los míos, solo ¿Me esperas un momento?

\- Claro — tartamudeo pero con mucha felicidad.

\- Ahora vuelvo… ¡PATRICK! ¡SEBASTIÁN! ¡TENEMOS UNA NUEVA AMIGA! — sale corriendo en dirección a las canchas de futbol.

Esto es difícil de procesar, tengo UN AMIGO, al fin tengo uno. Espero causar una buena impresión con los otros amigos de Phineas, estoy tan nerviosa.

\- ¿Entonces tú eres la nueva, eh?

Doy un pequeño salto pues me han agarrado desprevenida. Observo al niño que me ha hablado que se ve de unos 7 años y me sorprendo al ver que tiene un tono de cabello de color azul oscuro y a su lado se encuentra otro niño castaño con un mechón dorado que aparenta ser de mi edad. Ambos me sonríen.

\- Si — tartamudeo — ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Phineas?

\- Asi es — sigue sonriendo — y de ahora en adelante seremos también tus amigos ¿Te parece? — extiende su mano.

\- Claro — la agarro con timidez.

\- En ese caso ¡Bienvenida a nuestro grupo! — su sonrisa se extiende — soy Patrick.

\- Isabella — vamos aflojando en agarre de nuestras manos y Phineas nos observa, feliz.

\- Un gusto Isabella, el de aquí — agarra la mano del niño que está a su lado, él también me está sonriendo — es mi hermano Sebastián.

Se acerca a mí y estrecha mi mano — es un gusto tener una nueva amiga.

\- Igualmente — tartamudeo.

Amigos ¡TENGO MÁS AMIGOS!

\- Esto es… ¡LO MÁXIMO! — grita Phineas, emocionado — ¡AHORA SOMOS CUATRO! ¿Te gusta el futbol, Izzy?

\- ¿Izzy…? — que bonito diminutivo — Ah, sí. Me gusta mucho.

\- Cool — a Patrick se le ilumina los ojos — al fin una niña que le gusta el futbol.

\- ¿Entonces que esperamos? — pregunta Patrick, emocionado — ¡Vamos! — corre hacia la cancha y Sebastián lo sigue, riendo.

Phineas iba ir a seguir su paso pero para en seco y voltea hacia a mí, sonriendo.

\- Se lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿Enserio? — abro los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Si, piensas en porque la Profesora Irma no fue a buscarme después de que me desaparecí en la clase de Español Latino.

\- Ah, sí, por cierto ¿Cómo…?

\- Soy un alumno de excelencia, teniendo el privilegio de faltar a las clases que quiera. Obviamente nunca lo he hecho, me gusta aprender todos los días. Pero esta vez — sonríe y sus mejillas se tiñen de un rosa claro — hice una excepción.

Otra vez.

Mi corazón late con rapidez.

¿Qué será este nuevo sentimiento?

\- ¡Chicos! — grita Patrick desde lejos, pasándole una pelota a Sebastián — ¡Apúrense! ¡Antes de que el receso termine!

\- Andando Izzy — toma mi mano y empezamos a correr hacia mis otros nuevos amigos.

Su mano es cálida al igual que su sonrisa.

Rio, porque esa misma calidez que emana de Phineas, me contagia de inmediato.

Los días pasaron y nuestra amistad iba creciendo. Nos divertíamos a lo grande y más con las ocurrencias de Phineas. Habían pasado como cuatro meses de que había entrado y era la hora del receso, como mi pelirrojo favorito, MI ÚNICO FAVORITO, era muy inteligente y hábil como ingeniero, utilizo un bolderkar (1) y construyo un pequeño propulsor atrás de él, y para probar su nueva invención, subió a Patrick como sujeto de prueba. Obviamente todo resulto con un brazo roto pero eso no le quito la diversión porque los Cirano ya estaban acostumbrados.

Los días junto a ellos, eran extraordinarios Y mi madre pensaba lo mismo porque quedo encantada con ese trio de niños pero más con Phineas porque no dejaba de decir "Que increíble yerno tengo".

Sinceramente no sabía a que se refería.

Pero un día lo entendí.

Phineas nos había invitado a su casa a una pijamada en donde se tenía planeado entretenernos con juegos de mesa, jugar futbol, jugar videojuegos, ver películas hasta tarde y contar una que otra historia de terror por la noche, etc. La señora Flynn obviamente no nos iba dejar morir de hambre durante el transcurso del día por lo que mientras jugábamos a las atrapadas, Linda que era la madre de Phineas, nos preparaba un rico almuerzo. En medio del juego Sebastián no puedo evitar parar pues "sus necesidades" no lo habían dejado seguir por lo que tuvo que abandonar el patio trasero con la compañía de su hermano mayor ya que le tenía cierto temor al estar solo en el cuarto del baño.

Asi Phineas y yo nos quedamos solos. Por una extraña razón, cada vez que quedo a solas con el niño de cabeza triangular no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Y al parecer no soy la única, Phineas se ha puesto a temblar y a sobarse la nuca como loco.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Phineas? — pregunto, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado hace tan solo unos minutos.

\- Es que — se soba la nunca con más fuerza — quiero intentar algo pero — muerde su labio, nervioso — me da miedo.

\- ¿Phineas Flynn? ¿Con miedo? — suelto una risa irónica y él, una nerviosa — Vamos, eso es muy tonto, Phin.

\- Lo sé, solo que…

\- No sé que quieras hacer pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Porque para Phineas Flynn ¡NADA ES IMPOSIBLE! — exclamo con felicidad.

\- Eso creo, pero — traga con nerviosismo — no quiero arruinarlo.

Es tan tierno — anda, que no por nada mi padre solía decir, según mi mamá — sonrió — nada ni nadie es perfecto.

Su mirada queda clavada con la mía tan solo unos segundos, y de pronto sonríe.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo hare! — exclama con entusiasmo — Solo necesito que hagas algo por mí.

\- Claro ¿Qué es?

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- Am… no lo sé — muestro una cara de tristeza fingida — la otra vez que hice eso, recibí un listón como regalo ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me regalaras uno azul?

Ríe — no, será algo mucho mejor que eso. Solo… confía en mi ¿Si?

Lo observo y pone esos ojos de cachorrito regañado a los cuales no me puedo resistir.

\- De acuerdo — cierro los ojos.

No sé que estás haciendo pero puedo sentir que se aproxima lentamente y por el sonido de su andar puedo sentir que está aterrado y nervioso ¿A qué le temerá? Y lo más importante…

¿Por qué siento su respiración tan cerca de mi rostro? Acaso, él quiere…

\- ¡Volvimos! — sé oye la voz de Patrick — Lo lamentamos tanto, Sebastián suele tardarse en el… ¿Qué están haciendo?

¿Qué estamos haciendo? Es lo que yo quiero saber, sin más remedio, la curiosidad me está matando y por inercia abro los ojos. Y asi confirmo mis sospechas.

Phineas está a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, y apunto de besarme. En la boca.

Él al darse cuenta de que había abierto los ojos, se pone tan rojo pero tan rojo que ni siquiera se podía distinguir el color de su cabello con el color de su rostro. Balbucea cosas sin sentido y con los ojos abiertos llenos de terror, sale corriendo hacia dentro de la casa, Patrick y Sebastián corren tras él con preocupación.

En las películas románticas las cuales suele ver mi mamá, él y la protagonista suelen besarse siempre al final de la historia, lo cual siempre me resulto asqueroso por el gran intercambio de babas que se daban los personajes, y jure y RE-JURE que JAMÁS iba dejar que un niño me besara. Pero este caso era algo diferente, Phineas era él que me iba besar y si les soy sincera…

No me hubiera molestado que él lo hiciera.

Después de esa escena, el asunto quedo más que olvidado por parte de todos. No, no por todos. Ese día nunca podría olvidarlo, porque aquel día descubrí algo muy importante, descubrí que aquel sentimiento que sentí el día en que conocí a Phineas Flynn fue ese mismo sentimiento que vi en todos aquellos personajes de televisión, aquel sentimiento que mi mamá con fuerzo ha logrado sacarme adelante para darme de comer y un techo en el que vivir. Si, ese sentimiento, porque yo…

Sentía amor por Phineas Flynn.

Y él sentía lo mismo, y estaba dispuesta al que él supiera sobre mis sentimientos.

Pero nadie me preparo para lo siguiente.

Al pasar de los días, Phineas dejo de venir a clases incluyendo a los hermanos Cirano. No lo entendía, ellos no solían hacer eso, más bien ¡ELLOS NO HACIAN ESO! Porque como Phineas tenía cierto privilegio de faltar a clases también lo tenían Patrick y Sebastián por ser de igual manera alumnos de excelencia, pero acaso ¿Podían faltar un mes entero sin ningún problema?

Estaba harta de la situación asi que un día con valor me acerca a la Profesora Irma para preguntar sobre la ausencia de Flynn y de los Cirano.

\- ¿Profesora Irma? — pregunto algo tímida.

\- ¿Qué sucede Isabella? — pregunta aun con los ojos clavados en el cuaderno que está revisando.

\- ¿Sabe por qué no han venido Phineas, Patrick y Sebastián? — suspiro aliviada, al fin lo pregunte.

\- Oh — baja el cuaderno y me mira…

¿Con tristeza?

\- Por asuntos familiares, la familia de los jóvenes Cirano, han tenido que mudarse a Seattle y por obvias razones, los alumnos tuvieron que cambiarse de institución.

¿Patrick y Sebastián, se fueron?

Siento que se me contrae el pecho del dolor, acabo de perder a dos grandes amigos.

Aun asi eso no explica….

\- ¿Qué hay de…? — trago grueso, siento un horrible nudo en la garganta, quiero llorar — Phineas Flynn.

\- Oh — su mirada se aflige más. No, no haga eso ¿No ve que me está lastimando? — como los Flynn eran muy cercanos a los Cirano en cuestión de negocios, también tuvo que mudarse a Seattle y Phineas tuvo que abandonar esta institución.

No.

No puede ser.

Phineas se ha ido.

 _Mi_ Phin, se ha ido para siempre.

\- Puede llamar a mi mamá — esta mirándome con pena. Por favor, deje de mirarme asi — no me siento bien.

Después de que mi mamá fuera a la escuela por mí, fuimos directo a la casa ya había insistido de que no era un malestar físico lo que sentía y que no era necesario llevarme al médico porque el malestar era más bien emocional.

Doloroso y agónico.

Llego a mi habitación y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, buscando aliviar mi dolor a través de mi almohada ya que el bello mundo que había creado junto Phineas, Patrick y Sebastián se ha venido abajo, porque acabo de perderlos a los tres.

No sé que horas serán y cuanto tiempo he llorado, solo sé que ha sido por mucho. Y cuando creí que no pararía, siento unos pequeños lengüetazos en mis mejillas. Miro hacia un lado y ahí está Pinky, el chihuahua que me regalo Phineas y los hermanos Cirano hace dos meses, antes de que se fueran.

Me levanto y lo abrazo como si no hubiera mañana — tú eres lo único que me queda de ellos — aflojo una mano y la llevo encima de mi cabeza, y acaricio mi moño con cariño — y tú.

Sin duda los extrañaría.

 _ **\- Cinco años y medio, después –**_

Mis suelas pisaban estrepitosamente la madera de las escaleras, al solo oír el crujir de las mismas se podría adivinar que no estaba de muy buen humor, aunque no faltaba el día que no lo estuviera. Sin importar que fuera un día hermoso y soleado, el sonido de los pájaros era como un taladro para mis oídos, no podía creer que la mayoría de la gente considerara a ese sonido como bello.

Bello ni que nada, algún día me van a volver loca

Termino de bajar las escaleras, voy a la cocina y encuentro a mi madre terminando de preparar el desayuno y sirviéndolo en la mesa del comedor, empieza a lavar los trastes, sonriendo hacia mí.

\- ¡Buenos días hija! ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, hago un intento de sonrisa y me siento para disfrutar mis hot cakes y leche de chocolate. Oh si, aun tomo leche de chocolate a pesar de tener 12 años.

\- Oh Isa — deja de lavar — no pongas esa cara. Que es tu primer día ¡Al fin entras a la Secundaria! — exclama, feliz.

\- Mira como la felicidad irradia mi rostro — señalo al mencionado que en realidad está como vale verga la vida.

Ríe — amor, no es para tanto. Anda, termina tu desayuno que el autobús escolar no tarda en llegar.

Y como si las palabras de mi madre fueran escuchas llego el autobús tres minutos después. Ya terminado mi desayuno me lavo rápido los dientes y voy corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa con la mochila puesta.

\- ¡Nos vemos hasta en la tarde mamá!

Habla desde la cocina — ¡Claro linda! ¡Que tengas un lindo! — cierro la puerta.

Voy corriendo hacia el autobús escolar con prisa, porque si no me apuro puede que me deje. Pero antes de que suba completamente a él puedo observar atrás mío que la casa que está enfrente de la mía y que había estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, en la vereda lateral está estacionado una camioneta roja y en la calle esta un camión de mudanzas.

Interesante, vecinos nuevos. Le contare a mamá cuando llegue de la escuela. Termino de subir al autobús.

 _ **\- En la Escuela Secundaria de Danville –**_

Si hiciera una comparación de tamaño entre la Escuela Primaria y la Escuela Secundaria, sin duda ganaría la última. Las instalaciones estaban perfectamente diseñadas, los edificios estaban organizados de la A-Z, y por otro lado estaban los laboratorios y talleres. Ahora si estoy impresionada.

Por los altavoces se puede escuchar claramente la voz del director, nos indica que los alumnos de Primer Año deben situarse en el patio principal. Un segundo ¿Cuál es…?

\- ¡Alumnos de Primero! Si tienen duda con respecto a la localización del patio principal, sigan a los prefectos que están situados cerca del Edificio A.

¡Genial! Ni si quiera tuve que preguntar.

Fui guiada por un gran grupo de alumnos que portaban insignia de Primero en el lado derecho de su suéter negro como conjunto una playera blanca y ya sea un pantalón gris para los varones y una falda gris para las chicas, llegan al Edificio A, y somos guiados hasta llegar al patio principal para esperar las indicaciones del director. Lo único que me diferencia dentro del grupo femenino es mi moño rosa. Ya no lo llevo sobre la cabeza ahora está atado en una coleta baja. Desgastado con el tiempo ha perdido el color rosa brillante convirtiéndose en un color rosa pastel, pero sin restar su belleza. Había pasado años y aún lo seguía conservando era el único recuerdo de mi primer gran amor y si lo desechaba, me quedaría sin nada.

Y aun me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sido de…?

\- ¡PHINEAS!

Ese nombre.

Es imposible, debe de haber muchos Phineas en el mundo ya que nombre es muy común ¿No? Aun asi esas dos voces se me hacen muy conocidas solo que ahora son más maduras. Volteo hacia donde han provenido las voces y puedo ver a lo lejos quienes son los dueños, son de dos personas que nunca creí que volvería a ver.

Patrick y Sebastián, y recién llegando estaba a su lado… Phineas Flynn.

Podía escucharlos aun estando un poco, sus voces eran una melodía para mis oídos. Quería llorar de felicidad porque al fin el destino había vuelto a unir nuestros caminos. No, tengo que aguantar, debo ser fuerte para poder decirles que aquí estoy. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero el tumulto de gente no me deja pasar e ir hacia ellos incluso he pasado a traer a un chico de cabello color ¿Verde? Bueno, la cosa es que me disculpé y recibí un gruñido enojado como respuesta. Lo cual no me interesa en absoluto.

Estoy a punto de alcanzarlos y gritar sus nombres, pero me detengo en seco al escuchar la voz del rector que dirige el plantel en el micrófono.

\- ¡Alumnos! Hoy se inicia un nuevo ciclo escolar. Espero que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso sean bienvenidos y que los alumnos de Segundo y Tercero no les hagan bullying a los de Primero, porque si eso pasa ¡Yo lo sabré! — apunta a los del Tercer y Segundo año, ellos tragan duro en su lugar — muy bien, si quieren saber cuales son sus respectivos grupos y horarios, enfrente de la dirección — apunta atrás suyo — estarán pegadas unas hojas que son indicaran, solo busquen su nombre. Sin más que decir ¡Que tengan un excelente día!

Termina y volteo para seguir con mi labor de alcanzar a mis viejos amigos, pero ya no se encuentran en el lugar.

Que mierda de director, hizo que los perdiera de vista.

Tranquila Isabella, esta escuela no es tan grande. A quien engaño ¡ESTÁ INSTITUCIÓN ES ENORME! Sera como buscar una aguja en un pajar, en este caso tendré que buscar TRES AGUJAS.

No importa me preocupare luego por eso, tengo que ver cual es mi grupo.

 _ **\- Dentro del Edificio E, Piso 2, Salón 102 Literatura –**_

Después de que Phineas y los hermanos Cirano salieran de mi vida, el resto de la Primaria fue una etapa demasiado solitaria y fría. Me la pase aislada de los demás niños y niñas, solo iba a la escuela para cumplir mis obligaciones de entregar tareas y lo más importante, aprender. Nada por eso. Y ahora, estoy aquí, estudiando en una de las mejores secundarias de todo el Área Limítrofe. Pero ya no voy estar sola, porque al fin encontré a mis amigos.

Que sorprendentemente están en el mismo grupo que yo.

Al entrar al salón mi sorpresa fue tan gran grande que casi me quedo paralizada. De hecho, si me quede paralizada justo en la entrada de la puerta sin dejar pasar a los demás alumnos y recibiendo empujes. Bendita vida, sí que el día de hoy tenía mucha suerte.

O eso pensé.

Al recuperarme de mi parálisis momentánea, tome el gran valor de acercarme al trio de amigos que al parecer se estaban riendo a carcajadas de algún chiste que había dicho Patrick. Solo eran pocos pasos para que mi vida volviera a tener brillo. Y antes de tratar de articular palabra alguna, una niña de cabello color azabache y piel de un blanco reluciente, se interpone en mi camino.

\- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? — sonríe, coqueta.

Pero ¿Y esta quién es?

\- Mejor ahora que has llegado, preciosa Rackel.

Espera ¿Phineas acaba de decir eso? ¿Y cómo que preciosa? Y lo más importante…

¿Por qué Phineas la conoce?

\- Oh Phineas, tu siempre tan encantador — ríe, coqueta.

Maldita zorra, deja de coquetear con MI Phineas.

\- Pues ya ves, uno hace lo que puede — sonríe con altivez.

Ríe — obvio, ¿No creen que es genial que hubiéramos quedado en el mismo grupo? — ahora se dirige a todos con una sonrisa.

\- De hecho, si — responde Sebastián — esta escuela es tan grande que probablemente haya más de mil grupos.

\- Tampoco exageres hermanito — se burla Patrick.

\- Yo creo que Sebastián tiene razón, Patrick — muestra una sonrisa simple y pestañea hacia él.

\- Ah… si — tartamudea y sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

Literal, los tres estaban derramando saliva cual perros por esa chica, bueno al menos Phineas y Sebastián son más discretos. Dudo que me pueda acercar en este momento y no es como si quisiera hacerlo, porque de alguna forma, me lastima ver como Phineas se dirige de esa manera a esa tal Rackel. Justo cuando estoy tomando uno de los asientos vacíos de atrás llega la Profesora, se presenta y explica el plan de estudios que vamos a llevar a cabo a lo largo del ciclo. Lo malo es que aún se puede escuchar las voces de ese trio y de la zorra a pesar de que estoy a tres pupitres atrás de Phineas.

\- Bueno, tengo que regresar a mi lugar chicos — se va alejando, pero Phineas le agarra el brazo antes de irse.

\- ¿Cuándo aceptaras tener una cita conmigo, Tirano?

Phineas… ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? ¿No ves que mi corazón le está doliendo demasiado?

\- Mm no lo sé — la azabache pone un dedo en el mentón, fingiendo pensar — tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que salir contigo, Flynn — sonríe con picardía.

\- Auch — hace una mueca de dolor — eso dolió.

Ríe y se va a su asiento sin responder.

¿Cómo se atrevió a rechazar a Phineas? ¿Qué se cree?

\- Uh Flynn — habla Patrick, Phineas se sienta enfrente de él con la cabeza baja — eso debió dolerte.

\- Como no tienes idea… — susurra, triste — es de las únicas veces que puedo entablar una conversación con ella y lo único que recibo es un rechazo.

\- Vamos, tal vez tengas suerte a la próxima — alienta Sebastián.

\- Oh no — dice Patrick — Rackel es mucho para ti amigo, incluso para nosotros dos. Porque es sin duda — sonríe con una mirada enamorada — es una de las chicas más lindas de nuestro salón.

Eso mismo me lo solía decir Patrick cuando íbamos en la Primaria y Phineas lo golpeaba por eso. Ahora me siento invisible gracias a Tirano que aún no sé de donde la conoce Phineas.

\- Que alentador eres, hermano — dice con sarcasmo, Sebastián.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? — sonríe con burla y recibe un coco de parte del menor que está sentado atrás suyo.

La Profesora termina su explicación y ahora van las presentaciones de los alumnos.

\- Muy bien alumnos, ahora quiero que se presenten. Digan su nombre, su edad y si vienen de otro lugar. Empezamos con esta fila — señala la fila que está cerca de la puerta — Tu nombre alumna.

Se levanta una chica con lentes — Me llamo Gretchen, y tengo 12 años — se sienta y se para la siguiente que tiene rasgos asiáticos.

\- Me llamo Ginger Hirano, tengo 12 años y, mi familia es mitad japonesa y estadounidense — se sienta y se levanta una chica de cabello castaño.

\- Mi nombre es Adyson Sweetwater, tengo 12 años y soy estadounidense — sonríe con altivez, se sienta y se levanta la zorra, digo, la amiga de Phineas.

\- Mi nombre es Rackel Tirano, tengo 13 años y soy estadounidense. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien — sonríe coqueta. La mayoría de los varones empiezan a chiflar y a babear cual perros. Que asqueroso.

Y asi se fueron turnando algunos tenían nombres y apellidos extraños, porque venían de otros países. Había de todos los sabores, hablando metafóricamente. Había un chico australiano llamado Django Brown de 12 años, dos chicos franceses que al parecer eran hermanastros llamados Luis Monderney (13 años, cabello negro y ojos de un gris muy oscuro) y Paolo Sanders (12 años, cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color), una chica afro-americana llamada Holly de 12 años, incluso había un chico que venía de Inglaterra de 13 años el cual no alcance escuchar su nombre, aunque se me hace conocido ¿No fue al que empuje hace algunas horas? Bueno, creo somos compañeros desde ahora; y entre otros niños más. Llego la hora de Phineas de presentarse, en la última fila.

\- ¡Muy buenos días compañeros! Yo soy Phineas Flynn, tengo 12 años y mi nacionalidad es estadounidense ¡Y estoy listo para aprender! — sonríe levantando el puño al aire y la mayoría se ríe.

No has cambiado Phin, al menos no del todo. Ahora sigue Patrick, se levanta con una sonrisa altiva.

\- Mi nombre es Patrick Cirano, tengo 13 años y soy estadounidense — se sienta, pero se vuelve a parar y señala atrás — y este es mi hermano Sebastián Cirano, para ahorrarle el tiempo Profesora Silvia.

\- ¡Patrick! — el menor de los de los Cirano golpea la mesa, enojado. Los demás solo se ríen y mayor de los hermanos se sienta. Sin duda Patrick no ha cambiado en nada.

\- Te ahorre todo el sermón hermanito — se enseña la lengua, burlándose.

\- Púdrete… — susurra y se cruza de brazos enojado.

\- Tu más — está a punto de levantarse, pero lo interrumpen.

\- Ya bebés — dice Phineas volteándolos a ver con una sonrisa burlona — si hacen tanto berrinche, van a terminar por mojar los pantalones.

\- ¡Phineas! — ambos gritan y la clase se ríe a carcajadas.

Y yo me rio con ellos, siempre me gusto como Phineas bajaba los humos de esos dos tontos.

\- ¡Silencio todos! — exclama la Profesora y las risas se van apagando — siguiente.

Se paran un chico pelirrojo, tiene lentes y frenos — Me llamo Irving Du Bois, tengo 12 y soy estadounidense. Y espero que nos podamos llevar bien — mira hacia Phineas y pone una sonrisa nerviosa — con todos ustedes.

Phineas se da cuenta y pone una cara de asco.

\- Que horror… — susurra.

\- Es el primer día y ya tienes un admirador secreto, Flynn — Patrick se ríe con burla y recibe un golpe en la nariz como respuesta — Auch.

Se ríe la mayoría de la clase.

\- ¡SILENCIO! — la clase se calla en automático al percibir el enojo de la Profesora — la última, preséntese.

Era mi turno. Oh no, era mi turno.

Todos me están viendo, excepto Phineas.

Me levanto lentamente y con miedo.

\- Yo me llamo... Isabella García-Shapiro — veo hacia donde esta Phineas, sigue sin voltear a verme — tengo 12 años y soy mexicana-judía.

Murmullos — "Una mexicana".

" No puedo creerlo".

"¿Cómo le hizo para entrar?"

¿Desde cuándo ser mexicana es un problema? Oh cierto, la sociedad de hoy y su bendita ignorancia.

\- ¡SILENCIO! No voy a permitir esa falta de respeto en mi clase, un solo insulto hacia sus demás compañeros o incluso hacia mí, los mandare a la dirección ¿Entendido?

\- ¡SI! — gritan la clase al unísono.

\- Perfecto, tome asiento García — me siento apresurada — les explicare que traerán de tarea la próxima clase. Primero que nada…

Mientras anotaba la tarea pensaba en lo mucho en que ya estaba acostumbrada a los insultos por ser parte mexicana me han tratado como una tonta por lo mismo, pero siempre logre callarles la boca a los demás, asi que no debo de preocuparme de eso ahora. El verdadero problema es ¿Por qué Patrick y Sebastián no reaccionaron a mi presencia? Y lo más importante…

¿Por qué Phineas no me miro en ningún momento?

\- Muy bien alumnos, esa será su tarea. Que tengan un excelente día y nos vemos la siguiente clase.

Todos empiezan a guardar sus cosas y salen apresuradamente del salón para ir a la siguiente clase. Yo lo hago lento mientras observo al trio de amigos irse. Tengo que averiguar que paso y porque no me topan. Termino de guardar mis cosas y salgo del salón.

El resto del día fueron de puras presentaciones y el resultado fue el mismo. Phineas, Patrick y Sebastián no me prestaban atención, intente hablarles, pero de algún modo se me escapaban o Tirano se interponía. Ni hablar de la hora del receso, la escuela era enorme y había una infinidad de alumnos por lo que me fue imposible encontrarlos, ni si quiera pude alcanzarlos a la hora de la salida solo pude alcanzar a ver como Phineas subía a una camioneta roja.

Un segundo ¿No es la misma que vi en la mañana?

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Sin esperar el autobús escolar, salgo corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

 _ **\- A una cuadra de la Calle Maple Drive –**_

Había recorrido varias cuadras y casi estoy a punto de llegar, solo unos pasos más y pronto estaré con mis tres viejos amigos. Nos reiremos de lo tonto que fue de no haberme reconocido, se disculparan por no haberse despedido y todo volverá a la normalidad con la excepción de que esta vez le podre decir a Phineas sobre mis sentimientos, él me corresponderá y ya no tendré que volver a Phineaslandia otra vez.

Ok, eso no lo tenían que saber.

Doblo la esquina y ahí estaba la camioneta roja enfrente de mi casa.

No puedo creerlo, Phineas vive enfrente mío.

Voy corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa de los Flynn y estoy a punto de tocar cuando la puerta de abre de repente, mostrando a alguien que recuerdo a la perfección, a la hermana mayor de Phineas.

Candace Flynn.

\- Stacy no es algo que yo pueda seguir soportando — me pasa de largo al parecer está hablando por celular — Jeremy y yo hemos sido amigos desde preescolar, ambos nos gustamos y yo creo que ya es hora de que avancemos al siguiente paso… ¡Verdad que sí! Ok te escucho…

\- Ah disculpa — hablo algo fuerte tratando de llamar la atención.

Ella me voltea a ver — Stacy te hablo luego, hay una mocosa tratando de hablarme — cuelga. Espera ¿Mocosa? — ¿Qué quieres niña, no ves que interrumpiste una plática muy importante?

\- Me preguntaba — trago duro. De alguna forma u otra, Candace a veces solía intimidarme — ¿Está Phineas en casa?

\- Mm no, acaba de irse con sus amigos. Phineas solo vino a dejar su mochila — suspiro desanimada. Me mira desconfiada — ¿Para qué y quien lo busca?

\- Candace ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? — pregunto sorprendida.

\- No — me mira desconcertada — nos acabamos de mudar como te voy a conocer.

Esto debe ser un mal chiste.

\- ¿Estas… segura?

\- Más que segura.

Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando iba a la casa de Phineas a jugar Candace siempre se la pasaba en la casa de su mejor amiga Stacy y casi no convivíamos. Era obvio que no me recordara.

\- Si quieres — me despierta de mi trance — cuando vuelva Phineas le aviso que viniste. Solo dime tu nombre y yo…

\- ¡No! — agito mis manos hacia delante — No le digas nada, estoy bien asi.

Encoge sus hombros — como quieras, yo me voy ¡Tengo una cita con mi novio! — sonríe muy enamorada y sube a su bicicleta.

\- Creí que eran amigos — levanto mi ceja.

\- ¡Estamos a punto de pasar a la etapa de novios! — se pone su casco y se va enojada.

La miro extrañada, me encojo de hombros y voy hacia mi casa.

¿En verdad valía la pena insistir? Sé que solo fue el primer día, pero de que iba servir si Patrick y Sebastián no reaccionaron cuando me vieron y ni hicieron el intento de acercarse a mí. Además de que Phineas ya sea a enamorado de otra persona-

Vaya día.

Introduzco la llave al cerrojo y entro a la casa.

\- ¿Isa? ¿Eres tú? — habla mi madre desde arriba. De seguro está en el baño arreglándose para ir al trabajo.

\- No, soy Pinky que ya aprendió abrir puertas — voy cerrando la puerta.

Va bajando de las escaleras con las manos en las caderas — ¡Que niña tan más grosera!

\- Pero asi me amas ma' — sonrió y me dirijo a la cocina a buscar algún aperitivo.

\- Claro y mucho — ríe y se empieza a ver en el espejo de la sala, poniéndose un poco de maquillaje — ¿Ya viste quien se mudó enfrente, querida?

\- Si, ya lo sé… — susurro y le doy una mordida a mi galleta con queso — estudia en mi escuela y va en el mismo grupo que yo.

\- Oh — se voltea a verme y sonríe — eso sí que es suerte ¿Y qué dijo Phineas en cuanto te vio?

\- Nada, no me reconoció — susurro en un tono mucho más bajo y triste.

\- Oh — desaparece su sonrisa — es una pena. Tal vez no te reconoció porque te pusiste muy linda, amor.

\- Claro y el hecho de que mencionara mi nombre varias veces frente de toda la clase y él. Tampoco sirvió — empiezo a derramar pequeñas lagrimas — se olvidó de mi mamá. También Patrick y Sebastián — pongo mis manos en mi rostro y sollozo.

\- Amor — me abraza por detrás — hable con Linda en la mañana, le puedo decir que le diga a Phineas sobre…

\- No, aun asi eso no serviría.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Isa?

\- Le gusta alguien más.

\- Oh por eso, pero aun puedes ser su amiga — me mira con una sonrisa. A punto de negarme, me calla con un dedo sobre mis labios — solo inténtalo ¿Ok?

Asiento lentamente limpiándome las lagrimas restantes.

\- Muy bien — me besa en la frente — nos vemos en la noche, amor — agarra sus llaves y se va.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil considerar esa opción, madre — termino de comer y me voy hacia mi cuarto a hacer la tarea de hoy.

Como era de esperarse no hice caso omiso del consejo de mi progenitora. La tristeza se propagaba a mi cada vez que veía como Phineas le coqueteaba a Tirano y como Patrick y Sebastián no prestaban ni la más mínima atención. Era horrendo. Lo único que me animaba es que al fin había hecho amigas: Gretchen, Ginger y Adyson. No me divertía tanto con ellas, pero era lo suficiente para apaciguar mi dolor. Y cuando no me acompañaban, solía leer para distraerme. Aun asi el dolor constantemente regresaba con fuerza. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando volviera a ver a Patrick, Sebastián y el más importante Phineas, volviéramos a ser amigos (novia, del ultimo) pero no fue asi y me resigne a la velocidad del rayo.

Hasta que un día me volvió a golpear la suerte.

Era clase de Biología y la Profesora nos aplicaría la última actividad del Segundo Bimestre antes de dejarnos el Proyecto Final, consistía en trabajar en parejas y resolver un pequeño cuestionario del libro. Sin embargo, ella fue quien formo los equipos en este caso parejas. Nunca me espere que con el que tocaría trabajar sería nada más y nada menos que…

Phineas Flynn.

Esta sería mi oportunidad, tal vez la única de todo el año para poder hablar con él.

Me paro de mi asiento y voy directo hacia donde esta Phineas, él está de espaldas de mí, esperando. Estoy muriendo de nervios.

Estoy enfrente de él y está clavando su mirada al cuaderno. Tal vez si finjo que no lo conozco, al fin pueda reconocerme.

Aquí voy, no lo arruines Isabella.

\- Phineas ¿Cierto?

Levanta la vista del cuaderno y abra los ojos, sorprendido.

Acaso ¿Ya me habrá reconocido? Quiero llorar de felicidad, si es asi.

Relaja su rostro y me habla — sí, y tú eres García ¿No?

\- No es necesaria tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme Isabella — sonrió, y tomo asiento en pupitre vacío de al lado.

Dios mío, se está sonrojando.

\- ¿Por qué no te había visto antes? ¿Acaso eres nueva?

Crack.

Ese fue el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. La maldita cabeza triangular no me recuerda.

Hago una mueca de disgusto — no, he estado aquí desde que inicio la Secundaria.

Y desde la Primaria también me conoces que tragedia que no te acuerdes.

\- Oh lo siento, a veces soy muy poco observador — se sonroja y soba su nuca apenado.

Empiezo a creer que, si lo eres, Flynn.

\- Lo acabo de notar — medio sonrió — ¿Podemos empezar?

\- Claro — abre su libreta.

Mientras proseguimos con el trabajo no puedo evitar notar que mi compañero está muy distraído. Trata de formular alguna respuesta coherente sobre algunas preguntas, pero no lo logra.

Tengo que llamar su atención de alguna forma, lo hare creer que le acabo de hacer una pregunta. A ver cómo reacciona.

\- Phineas ¿Tu qué crees?

Voltea a verme algo desorientado.

Bingo, he conseguido su atención.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?

\- De lo que te acabo de preguntar ¿Que acaso no me estás poniendo atención? — lo miro con enojo fingido.

\- Si – tartamudea – solo que ya me dio hambre.

Vaya excusa, Flynn.

Lo miro por un momento y después sonrió, se ha vuelto a sonrojar.

\- Bueno, si esa es la excusa por la cual no me estás haciendo caso — busco dentro de mi mochila, saco un sándwich envuelto en papel y bolsa, y se lo extiendo — toma.

Lo acepta, temblando y tartamudeando — gracias.

La hora se fue volando, faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que iniciara el receso y ya teníamos que entregar el cuestionario, el cual fue contestado en su mayoría por mi todo porque Flynn siguió desconcentrado.

Que vergüenza.

Decidimos formarnos para la revisión del trabajo; una fila algo larga, él atrás y yo adelante, y mientras esperábamos en un silencio algo incómodo, fue él, el quien inicio la conversación.

\- Entonces ¿Con quién convives?

Lo miro y alzo una ceja, confundida.

\- Si, ya sabes ¿Con quién te juntas durante los recesos?

\- Ah… con Gretchen, Adyson y Ginger.

\- ¡¿Hablas enserio?! — me mira incrédulo.

\- Ah ¿Si…? ¿Por qué no hablaría enserio? — lo miro con extrañeza.

\- Es que — tartamudea — nunca te había visto con ellas.

Rio con burla. Ni me notas en clase, Phineas.

\- No siempre voy a estar con ellas; también suelo leer durante los recesos, claro, en lugares donde no esté tan concurrido de alumnos, así es mucho más tranquila la lectura, además de que ellas a veces no me esperan y por eso a veces prefiero estar sola.

\- Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- Si, supongo — con eso doy fin a la conversación.

Nuestro turno para revisión llego y al estar ya nuestra calificación, yo me retiro a mi lugar al igual que él para guardar nuestros cuadernos, pues la campana sonó para indicar que ya era la hora del receso. Iba directo a la salida, pero antes de poner si quiera un pie afuera, Phineas me agarra del hombro deteniéndome porque no me gusta que me agarren, además de que estaba enojada porque la mayoría del trabajo lo hice yo, y eso si me molesta muchísimo.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? — volteo, quito su mano de mi hombro con desagrado, y lo miro con desdén.

Pero arrepiento al momento al ver su cara de tristeza.

\- Lo lamento, no me gusta que me toqueteen — cambio mi mirada a una avergonzada — ¿Qué es lo que querías? — sonrió.

\- Yo — tartamudea.

Eso me confunde ¿Acaso está nervioso? Rio, es lindo verlo asi y creo que se ha puesto a temblar de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que me dirá?

\- Quiero que seamos amigos.

Lo miro con sorpresa, pero si ya lo somos. Sí que eres idiota, bueno, puedo volver a iniciar contigo desde cero.

Sonrió y él se sonroja a no más poder.

\- De acuerdo.

Extiende una bella sonrisa llena de felicidad. Es tan lindo, pero antes que nada…

\- Pero con una condición.

Su sonrisa desaparece.

\- La próxima vez que tú y yo trabajemos en equipo o pareja — me acerco hasta quedar enfrente suyo y lo miro como si mis ojos fueran dagas y el traga saliva — más te vale cooperar porque lo que más me choca es la gente que se aprovecha y se integra al trabajo sin haber echo nada, y no creo que con tanto "10" en tu boleta y esa forma tan particularmente inteligente de hablar seas de ese porcentaje de personas, ¿Oh si Flynn?

\- No — tartamudea, aterrado — no lo soy.

Vuelvo a sonreír.

\- Entonces está hecho, seremos amigos.

Una vez más, estaré complacida de serlo

\- De acuerdo — sigue tartamudeando, ahora nervioso, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me volteo lista para irme, pero antes le dirijo una breve mirada con una sonrisa que expresa la felicidad que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Al fin podría estar con Phineas, no como yo quería, pero más que suficiente.

\- Nos vemos después del receso, Phin.

Y me voy con una boba sonrisa grabada en mi rostro.

 _ **\- En los jardines traseros del Edificio C –**_

Mi corazón no paraba de palpitar, era imposible de creer que otra vez era amiga de Phineas Flynn. Tal vez no me reconoció, pero miro con los mismos ojos como cuando éramos niños. Era un sueño hecho realidad, y si tengo suerte tal vez podría hablar con Patrick y Sebastián e iniciar una nueva amistad con ellos.

Este día sin duda era uno de los mejores que he tenido.

\- ¡Isabella!

Si no me equivoco, esa debe ser la voz de Adyson ¿Cómo me habrán encontrado?

\- ¿Dónde estabas? — llega corriendo junto a Ginger y Gretchen.

Enarco una ceja y enseño todo el lugar – ¿Aquí?

Finge reír — muy graciosa, García. Nosotras preocupadas y tu haciéndote la sarcástica.

\- ¿Pues qué esperabas? Ustedes siempre se van y me dejan — sigo leyendo mi libro de criaturas mágicas — ¿O me equivoco?

\- Eso es — gruñe, pero Gretchen la interrumpe.

\- Cierto.

\- Hasta que por fin una de ustedes lo admite — rio sin apartar la vista de mi lectura.

\- Es que, bueno — Ginger agarra un mechón de su cabello, apenada — tenemos una razón para hacerlo.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

Nuevamente Gretchen habla — creíamos que si te dábamos tu espacio — se sonroja y muerde su labio inferior — no te sentirías tan abrumada y al fin nos considerarías tus amigas.

\- ¿Enserio? — aparto la vista de mi libro con sorpresa.

\- Si — susurran las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh chicas — me paro del pasto y las abrazo con una enorme sonrisa. Se sobresaltan, las he agarrado desprevenidas — no podrían incomodarme, es una de las cosas más dulces que haya hecho alguien por mí. Ahora si puedo considerarlas mis amigas — ellas me corresponden con alegría.

Se partan — Ya no te volveremos a dejar plantada, Isa — dice Gretchen.

\- Si — dicen Ginger y Adyson al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias — sonrió — aunque por esta vez me sirvió que me dejaran sola.

Las me miran confundidas y me preguntan — ¿Por qué?

\- Hoy por fin pude hablar con el chico que me gusta — sonrió y doy giros en mi lugar.

\- Uuuuhh. No nos digas, es Phineas — hablan las tres.

\- ¡Asi es! Fue tan bello y… Espera — dejo de girar y las miro. Me están sonriendo como si fueran mis cómplices — ¿Cómo sabían que era Phineas?

\- Casi nunca partas la vista de él — habla Adyson y me golpea con su codo derecho.

\- Eres muy obvia, Isa — esta vez habla Ginger con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Yo… — tartamudeo.

\- Tranquila — pone su mano en mi hombro — tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras, porque para eso están las amigas ¿No? — sonríe.

Sonríe de vuelta — claro.

Suena la campana, el receso ha terminado.

\- Bueno nos toca clase de Lengua Latina ¿Listas para dos horas de sufrimiento? — Adyson hace una pose dramática.

Reímos al unísono.

\- Ya andando, tu actriz de Hollywood — Ginger la empuja para que avance.

\- Vamos Isa — Gretchen me agarra de la mano y nos vamos.

Era sorprendente como estas chicas se habían alejado solo para no incomodarme porque cuando empezamos a juntarnos había dicho que una de mis cualidades eran que no me gustaba la gente apapachadora y que invadiera mi espacio personal. Veo que se lo tomaron muy enserio, y solo lo hicieron para que las considerara mis amigas. Que grandiosas personas, eran dignas para llamarlas amigas.

Este día no podía mejorar.

 _ **\- Dentro del Edificio A, Piso 3, Salón 207 Ingles -**_

Entramos al salón de Lengua Latina, la clase de hoy iba ser aburrida al menos para mí íbamos a traducir textos del inglés al español en equipo. En clase anteriores no me hubiera sonado interesante trabajar en equipo ya que el Profesor Guillermo elegía los equipos y tenía que trabajar con las personas flojas del salón, pero esta se apiado de nosotros, y nos dejó formar los equipos.

\- ¡Vamos Isa! Hay que sentarnos juntas — grita Adyson desde su lugar. Ginger y Gretchen están a su lado, y otra silla a la de la última formando un circulo.

\- Claro — voy directo hacia ellas, me siento en el lugar vacío. Entonces entran Patrick y Sebastián jadeando.

\- Perdiste, Sebas — se recupera y sonríe con superioridad.

\- Como… — trata de recuperar el aliento — no voy… a perder… ¡Si ni siquiera contaste hasta tres! — se repone, muy enojado.

\- No exageres, que el que quedo como huevo podrido es Flynn el cual — ve hacia atrás — no aparece, ah no ahí viene.

Phineas hace aparición al fin

\- Haz perdido ante mí, Flynn — Patrick ríe, pero se detiene al ver el rostro de su amigo — oye lo que dijimos abajo fue por tu bien asi que no pongas esa cara tan larga.

\- Como digas… — y se va a su asiento.

\- Mejor ya vamos a trabajar hermano — le dice Sebastián y él también se va a su lugar.

\- Bueno… — hace una mueca de disgusto y sigue a su hermano menor.

Me les quedo viendo y entonces la mirada de Phineas se posa en mí. Yo le sonríe, pero el desvía su mirada soltando un suspiro lleno de tristeza.

¿Ahora que paso?

Sin darle mucha importancia, empiezo a trabajar con mis compañeras.

 _ **\- Dos horas después -**_

\- No lo sé ¿Tú crees que me llegue hacer caso algún día? — pregunta Adyson mientras guarda sus cosas.

\- Si te lo propones, tal vez si Adyson — dice Gretchen poniendo su mochila en la espalda.

\- Es que Django es un chico demasiado tímido y soy una chica demasiada extrovertida. No creo que vaya funcionar — hace una pose dramática.

\- Que optimista, Adyson — me rio con ganas y las demás me siguen.

\- Tu al menos ya vas un paso adelante, Isa. Porque ya eres amiga de Flynn.

\- Bueno — me sonrojo — por algo se empieza.

Todas salimos del salón y bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida del edificio. Mientras caminos, vamos oyendo los dramas que va haciendo Adyson sobre el chico que le gusta. Nosotras solo podíamos reír de sus ocurrencias.

Salimos de la escuela y Gretchen pregunta — ¿Quieren ir por un helado?

\- ¡Si! ¡Pero que invite Ginger! — Adyson exclama.

\- ¿Qué yo que? — se ofende.

Me empiezo a reír, ahora puede ver lo graciosas que son estas chicas. Pero antes que tomemos el camino hacia el centro comercial Googolplex. Puedo ver a Phineas saliendo junto Rackel Tirano. Patrick y Sebastián va detrás de ellos.

\- Oh ahí está tu novio con la zorra del salón — dice Ginger mientras mira con odio a Tirano.

\- Trae a todos los chicos babeando ¡Incluyendo a _mi_ Django! — Adyson da un pisotón enojada.

\- Por lo que he visto en estos cuatro meses — se acomoda los lentes con el ceño fruncido — esa chica solo le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos que gustan de ella.

\- No lo dudo — pasan enfrente de nosotras y Phineas ni siquiera hace un ademan para despedirse de mí. Esta demasiado concentrando tratando de coquetear con Tirano.

\- ¿Por qué no vas y te despides Isa? — pregunta Gretchen.

\- Mm lo hare o más bien lo intentare — camino a paso rápido hacia ellos.

Llamo varias veces a Phineas, pero él ni siquiera se inmuta. Es como si fuera invisible otra vez. Estoy a punto de alcanzarlos, pero dos cuerpos se ponen enfrente de mí, impidiéndome el paso para ir junto a Phineas. Miro hacia arriba y puedo visualizar a Patrick y a Sebastián mirándome con…

¿Repudio?

\- Ah chicos ¿Podrían permitirme pasar? — pregunto con una sonrisa diminuta.

Esa aura oscura que sale de ambos hermanos, no me gusta para nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo haríamos, García? — Patrick sonríe con sorna.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mira — el hermano mayor de los Cirano pone una mano sobre mi cintura y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria a Phineas — tú, eres mexicana ¿No?

\- ¿Si…? — enarco la ceja confundida.

\- ¡Perfecto! — exclama feliz y me suelta — entonces ya sabes en que lugar estás.

No me gusta por donde va esto.

\- ¿De qué… rayos estás hablando? — pregunto muy confundida.

Lleva un dedo a su mentón y lo toquetea — como te lo dejo claro — abre los ojos como si le hubiera hablado el universo, y sonríe — ¡Ya se!

Se acerca hacia mí y me mira como si fuera poca cosa.

\- No le convienes como amiga a Phineas. Asi que aléjate de él.

¿Qué me aleje de… eh?

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? — lo miro con desafío.

\- ¡Porque eres una rara! ¡ASI DE SIMPLE! — Sebastián grita desde lejos, llamando la atención de todos. Incluso Phineas y Rackel se detienen al oír el grito, y regresan para saber que está pasando. Mis amigas están estáticas sin saber que hacer.

\- Pero… — los miro indignada — ¡¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?! — Patrick da un paso hacia atrás, asustado.

Sebastián se acerca con los brazos cruzados— solo queremos que te alejes de nuestro amigo, rara.

Pero ¿Quiénes son estás personas? Ellos…

\- Hablan como si no me conocieran… ellos tampoco me recuerdan — susurro para mí, pero logran escucharme.

\- Que tonterías dices — Patrick ríe con sorna — realmente estás loca. Te digo una vez más que Phineas no querría ser amiga de una mocosa que dice cosas sin sentido ¿Oh no Flynn?

Volteo hacia donde está el mencionado, y espero pacientemente a que me defienda. La decepción y el dolor llegan como rayo al ver como desvía su mirada con desinterés.

Oh Phin, me has vuelto a romper el corazón.

Las lágrimas quieren salir, pero con esfuerzo logro retenerlas. No dejare que estos malditos bastardos me vean llorar.

\- Ya que creo que ya lo comprendiste. Es mejor que te vayas — agita su mano como si quisiera alejar un bicho asqueroso, y se da la vuelta — regresa cuando estés a nuestro nivel, _mexicana_ — ríe al último y empieza a caminar.

Siento pasos correr detrás mí y seis manos me empiezan a tocar el cabello.

\- ¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Gretchen, preocupada.

\- No… — susurro sin una pizca de emoción asomándose.

\- Te acompañaremos a tu casa y… — ofrece Ginger, pero salgo corriendo antes de que pueda terminar.

\- ¡ISABELLA! — gritan las tres mientras persiguen.

No.

No puedo permitir esto.

No voy a dejar que nadie me humille.

¡NADIE!

\- ¡PATRICK CIRANO!

Se voltea poniendo los ojos en blanco — ¿Ahora que…?

Pow.

Los de alrededor gritan con horror y el labio de Patrick Cirano sangra mientras trata de mantenerse en pie.

Asi es, lo he golpeado.

\- Pero ¿Qué carajos…?

Pero no es suficiente para saciar mi ira.

Lo agarro de los hombros y le doy un rodillazo en el estómago. Cae al piso agarrándose la zona adolorida con ambas manos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡PATRICK! — grita Sebastián y sale corriendo hacia él para socorrerlo.

Y antes de que si quiera pueda tocarlo, lo recibo con una tremenda cachetada que lo manda directo hacia el piso, pone su mano en la mejilla, sí que le he dado una cachetada muy poderosa. Esta vez Phineas y Tirano corren hacia ellos y se hincan para ver si se encuentran bien.

Yo solo doy un paso hacia enfrente y ellos tratan de retroceder. Pero mi voz totalmente furiosa, los detiene.

\- ¿En verdad crees que por ser mexicana define mi inteligencia, maldito _gringo_?

Las personas a mi alrededor se quedan mudas al instante, solo tiemblan de terror en sus lugares. Al parecer nunca habían visto a una MEXICANA enojada.

Y yo estaba emputadisima.

Tartamudea Patrick — Bueno, es que yo…

\- Que vergüenza que pienses asi — lo interrumpo. Hablo pausadamente y miro a Sebastián y a Phineas. Ellos tragan saliva — que vergüenza que piensen asi.

Volteo y empiezo a caminar hacia mis amigas que esperan con la boca totalmente abierta. Pero la voz de Phineas me detiene.

Phineas trata de hablar — Isabella…

\- Y Flynn — giro la cabeza y él empieza temblar con terror. Pues mis ojos no destilaban ningún tipo de emoción — te arrepentirás de esto. Hare que te arrepientas por esto.

Y con esa última frase, me retiro para ir junto a mis amigas. Alcanzando escuchar unos murmullos para verificar si los hermanos Cirano estaban bien. No deberían alarmarse, solo obtendrán unos moretones de cortesía.

Llego con mis amigas y les digo — creo que ya no iremos por esos helados, no me siento tan bien.

Ellas asienten lentamente y me mira como si fuera su ídola.

\- ¿Quieres… que te acompañemos a tu casa? — pregunta Gretchen de manera maternal.

\- Sí, yo sé hacer chocolate y Adyson unos ricos pasteles — la mencionada asiente emocionada.

Iba a negarme, pero al ver los rostros de esas tres chicas. Me miraban como alguna vez me miraron Phineas, Patrick y Sebastián.

Con adoración.

\- Ok — sonrió.

\- ¡Genial! — exclama Adyson — ¡Andando!

Y todas empezamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, me quite el listón rosa que Phineas me había regalado cuando éramos unos niños. Suspiro con tristeza y lo guardo en mi mochila.

Sinceramente no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Una vez más mi mundo se había derrumbado ante mis pies. Los amigos que alguna vez tuve, se fueron, no físicamente. Si no, escaparon de mi corazón.

Y era doloroso.

Pero no difícil de superar.

Porque desde ahora juro que llegare más alto que ellos tres. Y que el provenir de México no me lo iba impedir.

Porque el ser mexicana es sinónimo de valentía.

Es seguir adelante como mi madre lo hizo.

Es no dejarse pisotear por nadie ni nada. Ni si quieras los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos.

Y yo jamás dejare que me discriminen por mis raíces.

¡JAMÁS!

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA –**

Muy buenas noches lectores y lectoras.

Primero que nada, tengo que disculparme. Se supone que este capítulo lo debía de subir el **27 de Julio,** pero uno de mis perros enfermo de gravedad y estuve algo ocupada atendiéndola. Finalmente, ella falleció el **1 de agosto** y después de eso ya no tenía los suficientes ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Pero con un gran esfuerzo y entusiasmo se los he traído.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el **Capítulo 2.**

 **Pdta.** Ame escribir la parte donde Isabella madrea a Patrick y a Sebastián :3

(1) . /search?q=bolderkar&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjz6qaZ7NXVAhWIRSYKHTa2BpQQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=638

 **¡Mickeylove14 fuera, paz!**


End file.
